tinymonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:TinyMonsters Wiki
I dont know if you've considered it,or if you've already tried it. But maybe you could uninstall and reinstall the app to reset your info? Regardless, thanks for starting this wiki and setting up the information. When I play a game I like to reference a guide to plan ahead. This game is still very new and I've found very little for it so far. I'll add what I can, when I can. Especially some sort of a strategies guide? I haven't seen one yet. I'll write up what I plan to do, and then hopefully people will comment and correct me with more efficient methods. Coinfrog19 01:18, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Seems the game info is saved on a server so uninstalling won't work. I've tried it many times and it's still there. Hartmana 01:19, April 16, 2012 (UTC) I put a frowny face at the beginning, but apparently a colon is code for indent.. Hah. But... :( Have you sent them an email about it? They're a newer company and may or may not have the manpower or willingness to get back to you. But some of the smaller game companies are great about responding to users. They might try to include a reset option in a future update even. Coinfrog19 01:25, April 16, 2012 (UTC) It's a waste of time emailing their "support" team as it goes no where. They don't seem to care much about issues. I had some issues with Tiny Village and not one reply. Useless really. I did email them about deleting the game and got nothing, but I did see they finally added TM to their site and I say there that you cant do it ATM. Hartmana 02:18, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... Shame. Sorry to hear that. I think it was WeRule where I always heard about quick and considerate responses to even minor issues. Never dealt with it personally though. I hope they resolve it for you in a future update. I'm glad that you're still willing to add information on here though! It looks like you've done the bulk, if not all, of the contributions so far.. It's still a new game so I haven't found comprehensive info yet. It's nice to have a guide to make plans. I wish I were able to edit these pages so I could add whatever I do end up collecting.. It was the only reason I made an account here. Coinfrog19 04:05, April 16, 2012 (UTC) As long as your a registered user you should be able to make edits. We are only going to lock each page once all the info is gathered. By then there's won't be a whole lot for people to add and if there is people can just leave a comment. Hartmana 04:08, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Well I see that you've already added it, but the page for Flare Monster was locked. I think another one I tried adding to was as well. It looks like many of them aren't though you're right. I'll add where I can then thank you! Who would be able to unlock the pages that are already locked? Coinfrog19 04:13, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Any of the admin can unlock pages. Presently there aren't any pages that are "admin only" as far as editing. Maybe there is a process that you must go through to become a registered user or something. I know that we currently have a few people who have been able to edit and are not admin. Hartmana 13:15, April 16, 2012 (UTC) New Monsters I've been updating the new monsters as I've got them all on my game. AntonyBearpark 15:44, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Let me begin by saying that this is the best gme I have had the pleasure to play in years. The creators did an excellent job. Can anyone tell me what differences there are between the Android and Apple versions? I'm running Android version 1.0 on a Toshiba Thrive 32gb, and am currently at level 22. My Expansion and Featured buttons in the market are greyed out, and the 2 Large Farms I bought do not show up on my mountain, even though I can see the progress bars and the full icon. I can use the farms, they're just invisible, except for a small square in one of the 4 spaces they take up on the mountain. I read about people breeding Fire and Water, or Fire and Ice to get monsters. When I try those combos, one of them will be greyed out, so I can't do it. Does anyone know any other limitations on the Android version? 20 total monsters 3 Large Electric Habitats, 2 Large Fire Habitats, 2 Large Plant Habitats, 1 Large Earth Habitats, 2 Small Water Habitats, 1 Small Ice Habitats, 4 Small Farms, 2 Large Farms, Nursery, Breeding Den, Dream Room (2 slots), Flower Shop, Halycon Garden, Garden Bench, asst'd other decorations. All obstacles, (trees, rocks, bushes) cleared. And looking to grow...gimme an update for Android! Sorry for the repost, but want it attributed... Let me begin by saying that this is the best gme I have had the pleasure to play in years. The creators did an excellent job. Can anyone tell me what differences there are between the Android and Apple versions? I'm running Android version 1.0 on a Toshiba Thrive 32gb, and am currently at level 22. My Expansion and Featured buttons in the market are greyed out, and the 2 Large Farms I bought do not show up on my mountain, even though I can see the progress bars and the full icon. I can use the farms, they're just invisible, except for a small square in one of the 4 spaces they take up on the mountain. I read about people breeding Fire and Water, or Fire and Ice to get monsters. When I try those combos, one of them will be greyed out, so I can't do it. Does anyone know any other limitations on the Android version? 20 total monsters 3 Large Electric Habitats, 2 Large Fire Habitats, 2 Large Plant Habitats, 1 Large Earth Habitats, 2 Small Water Habitats, 1 Small Ice Habitats, 4 Small Farms, 2 Large Farms, Nursery, Breeding Den, Dream Room (2 slots), Flower Shop, Halycon Garden, Garden Bench, asst'd other decorations. All obstacles, (trees, rocks, bushes) cleared. And looking to grow...gimme an update for Android! I was wondering.... On the page that shows you all the monsters that you have, it shows first born. Right after the name it has a number. Then on another line it says how many hatched. I'm curious to know what that number after the name means. 22:25, August 20, 2012 (UTC) If you think that it's so damn easy. Then what do you need me for? -Frou Frou Popup Ads?!!! While playing Tiny Monsters, Google Play Ads just started popping up today. The first ad pops up for Empire Four Kingdoms after collecting about 5-10 items. Then subsequent ads pop up after collecting again. Sometimes, another pops up after exiting the game. Did I just hit a milestone or something or is this just happening to me? Going to contact TinyCo Support to see if this is how the app is supposed to be. If it is, then it's time to uninstall this game. It's too bad, too - I play everyday. This is only my third week and I'm at level 28. RockyRoadIC (talk) 21:22, August 7, 2013 (UTC) I contacted TinyCo Support but haven't heard from them. I disabled a few built-in apps and restarted the game. The ads are gone but now I have 18 running apps in memory whereas before I only had 14... RockyRoadIC (talk) 20:42, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Problemas con combinaciones existen combinaciones distintas dependiendo del dispositivo? He probado algunas mas de diez veces seguidas y no tengo manera de sacar algunos como pezhielo, llamahelada. Siempre saco sombrios, aereos o pinguhelado. Acepto sugerencias Kalelelel (talk) 12:49, November 17, 2013 (UTC)Kalelelel